Hope for a way
by Fire and Celestial Love
Summary: In high school,Lucy is a nerd girl. And guess who's the famous one? Natsu of course! But Natsu has another side:a bully. And the poor victim is Lucy. So what happens when Lucy gets a contract to sing with her partner... Natsu! Well,the fight is on!
1. Introduction to my horrible life!

**Hey guys! How you guys been? Enjoyed your holidays? Well, I did not really enjoy mine... =( Anyway... this story was meant to be my school homework... but who cares? This is my life! Enjoy minna!**

* * *

"I hate my life!" Lucy pitied herself as she walk down the school corridor.

Lucy is a high school girl considered as 'normal'. Let me explain. 'Normal' as in a geek and a wears thick lense spectacles and her uniform is long that covers all her beautiful is often bullied and teased by the popular group. In one of the group is Natsu Dragneel. He is a star footballer and a hot-shot who goes around stripping off his shirt to show off his six packs. One thing Lucy hates is his guts. He makes fun of her and pulls her hair. He is currently dating with one of the bitches in the school. Lisanna Strauss. A complete bitchy cheerleader. She was the one who mess up her life real bad. Since she is the leader, all the other cheerleaders follows her like a dog.

Lucy was walking to class to meet up with the girls when she met someone... who else... Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey nerd girl fuck off. You are creating a stench here with your presence!" Natsu wrinkled up his nose as he insulted her. He push Lucy to the ground and she fell flat on her butt.

"Ouch!" Lucy cried. Natsu pulled her hair and dragged her towards his face.

"You know just looking at your face sickens me!" Natsu pulled her hair some more. Lucy winced at the pain and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Natsu! Oh Natsu!" Lisanna ran up and hug her boyfriend then she turn to face Lucy.

"What are you doing here, Loser? Oh god! You stink real bad. Let's get out of here,honey. You wouldn't want her nerdiness to rub on you." Lisanna said while trailing her fingers on Natsu's chest.

"You're right,baby. We have no time for this, fuck-off person." Natsu replied and turn to walk away. Lisanna turn a made a 'L' finger sign on her forhead.

It was too much for her. She picked herself up and ran to the safest place:Library

"Mira-san!" Lucy cried. A beautiful white-haired lady came out of the storeroom.

"Oh dear!" Mira came towards her carrying a box of tissue. She ushered Lucy to the infirmary.

"Don't tell me he did it again?" Mirajane asked. Lucy nodded her head and blowed her nose.

"What did I ever do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?" Lucy cried. Tears of being bullied slid down her cheeks.

Mirajane sigh and patted Lucy on her head.

"You did nothing wrong. It's them. Not you." Mira reassured her.

"Now go to sleep,dear. I'll give you a pass later, ok? You rest here for a while." she said to the crying girl.

Lucy laid her head on the chair and rested according to Mira-san orders. Mira walked out of the door and closed it softly so she would not disturb the sleeping prayed for Lucy. Prayed Lucy will find true happiness one day.

* * *

**How's that for a story? Gonna update don't worrry!Reviews please! I really love Lisanna but I really had the urge to write Lisanna as a bad person just for one time. Sorry to all NaLi lovers!**


	2. Surprise,surprise!

**Hey minna-san! One thing I would like to say is... I LOVE YOU! You guys really give me a lot of support! Thanks!**

**Previously:**

**Lucy laid her head on the chair and rested according to Mira-san orders. Mira walked out of the door and closed it softly so she would not disturb the sleeping prayed for Lucy. Prayed Lucy will find true happiness one day.**

* * *

Lucy walked up and saw Mirajane looking at her with a smiling face."You okay now,dear?" the lady asked. Lucy nodded her head."What time is it now?" Lucy started panicking."Don't worry. School has ended. The teacher came in a few minutes ago and I told her you were sick. "

"Oh... thanks Mira-san!" Lucy hugged her.

"No problem. Now go back home now. Here's your dinner I prepared." Mirajane passed the girl the tupperware of food. Lucy muttered a 'thanks' and exited the school. It took 45 minutes of walking until she reached her home. She went to the mail box and open it. Imagine her shock when she saw a letter inside! All the time she had only received bills and well this was ... unexpected.

She rushed inside her house and ripped open the letter. The letter had an insignia on it. The letter read:

_Dear Lucy Heartifilia,_

_Congratulations! Fairy Tail Studio has just accepted... wait... love your voice you had recorded!_

_You are invited to join us! Care to join us? If you do, you will be singing a duet with a guy!_

_We will reveal the guy appearance when you accept us. Find us at Fairy Tail Studio. You will meet a red-haired lady when you reach the entrance!  
Please join! We look forward! The date will be tomorrow at 12.00 p.m._

_Sign,_

**_Mackarov Dreyer_**

_FAIRY TAIL STUDIO MASTER_

"O.M.G! I can't believe I got accepted!" Lucy squealed in delight when she read the letter. She immediately called her bookworm friend."Hello?" a girl voice came through the phone."Levy-chan! I just got accepted into Fairy Tail Studio!" Lucy scream into the phone.

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATS!" Levy scream back with happiness.

" It's tomorrow! Want to come with me?""Sorry... Lu-chan. I'm gonna be busy that time." Levy answered."Oh. I see." Lucy said with dissapointment."I-I'll make it up to you! I promise!I'll buy you dozens of vanilla milkshake!" Levy said trying to cheer her friend up. Lucy sighed."It's ok. See you on Monday!" Lucy said cheerfully."Janne!"

Lucy sighed when the phone click off."It's ok! Tomorrow I have a big day! What to wear?" Lucy went through her whole cupboard and found a cute outfit.

The outfit was a white tank top with a green shorts and black high heels. She decided not to wear her spectacles. The spectacles were not even real anyway. They were just fake. The lense and everything were made out of cheap plastic. She wore them so she could avoid everybody in school.

"Almost time to sleep." Lucy took a bubble bath and put on her pink pyjamas. She brushed her teeth and went to her bad."Tomrrow... it's a big day..." she fell asleep when her head touched her soft pillow.

* * *

The next day(Saturday)

"Rinnnnnggggggg!" the alarm clock went and Lucy slam it shut. The clock showed at 9.30a.m."Just enough time to get ready."

Lucy had a shower and wore the clothes she had prepared last night. She comb her hair 100 times to make it shine and smooth. Then she tied a bit of her hair one side with a light blue ribbon."I look awesome!" Lucy smiled at herself. She rarely wore this as she wore baggy clothes more to prevent boys from hitting on her. She took her white handbag and set out.

The trip to the studio took around 20 minutes by foot. Lucy reached there and saw a red-haired lady waiting there.

"She's stunning!" Lucy blushed. She was stunning. The lady's hair was beautiful. The lady also had a curvaceous body that would make any guy fall for it.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked shyly."What do you want?"the red-haired lady snapped."Umm... I was asked to come here and look for someone with red hair and you happen to be the only one." Lucy cowered."Oh. Are you Lucy Heartifilia?" the girl soften. Lucy nodded. The girl face turn into a soft smile and shook hands with her."The name is Erza Scarlet."

"How do you do?" Lucy smiled. Erza nodded and led her inside. The hallway was magnificent! There were neon lights around and people were busy repairing the camera and the recording. Lucy was amazed. Erza smiled when she saw the 17 year old girl reaction.

"Here you go!" Erza pushed her gently into a room. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was."Levy-chan?" "Hi Lu-chan!" Levy greeted. "I thought you said you couldn't make it." "That was just a joke. I work here! I wanted to surprise you though."

Lucy was about to answer when Erza came in between them. "Er-hum... we are gonna have a small test on Lucy's voice. Could we continue?" Erza asked while covering her mouth. Levy blushed and nodded.

"Ok. First, what song would you like to sing?"Erza sat down. "How about... Tae Yang... Wedding Dress?" Erza nodded and played the song.

**Tae Yang - Wedding Dress**

**Niga geuwa datugo  
Ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo  
Himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo  
Amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo  
Nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo**

Niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa  
Arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa  
Nan sumeul jug yeo  
Tto ipsureul kkaemureo  
Jebal geureul tteona naege ogil

Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima  
Cuz you should be my Lady  
Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo

Naega ullimyeon ije neoneun  
Geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo  
Oneuri oji ankireul  
Geureokena maeil bam gidohaenneunde

Nega ibeun wedding dress  
Girl nega ibeun wedding dress  
Nega anijiana wedding dress  
Oh nega ibeun wedding dress  
Oh No~

Nae mameul mallajiotdeon  
Nega neomu miwoseo  
Gakkeumeun nega bulhaenghagil nan baraesseo  
Imi nae nunmureun da ma ma mareugo  
Beoreutcheoreom honja neoege malhago

Maeil bam geureoke buranhaetdeongeol bomyeon nan  
Ireoke doelkkeoran geon aranneunjido molla  
Nan nuneul gama  
Keuchi eomneun kkumeul kkwo  
Jebal geureul tteona naege ogil

Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima  
Cuz you should be my Lady  
Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nai dorabwajwo

Naega ullimyeon ije neoneun  
Geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo  
Oneuri oji ankireul  
Geureokena maeil bam gidohaenneunde

Nega ibeun wedding dress  
Girl nega ibeun wedding dress  
Nega anijiana wedding dress  
Oh nega ibeun wedding dress  
Oh No!

Budi geuwa haengbokhae  
Neoreul ijeul su itge  
Nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojeo  
Birok handonganeun  
Na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjimaiha no oh

Neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge  
Hollo babocheoreom saratjyo  
Ajik donae geunyeoneun nal bogosae  
Hayake utgo inneunde

Nega ibeun wedding dress  
Girl nega ibeun wedding dress  
Wedding dress shibiki  
Oh nega ibeun wedding dress  
Oh No!

Lucy cried while singing the song. She put all her feelings and danced to the rhythm of the song. Swaying her body while imagining her being a helpless but strong girl at the same time. Wasn't it similar to the reality?

By the time the song ended, she look up. Erza, Levy and the crew were crying. She saw at the corner and there was an old man smiling at her. She walked out of the singing room and walked towards Erza. "How was it?" "That was touching!"Levy aimed and hugged her."Arigato!"

"Master, you did a good job at finding for a good singer." Erza said to the short man."Yo-you are the Master?" Lucy asked. "Why yes I am. Call me Jii-chan though!" the man said while looking at her shirt that showed her breast. Lucy blushed and tried to cover.

"_Master_, don't do that." an eerie voice came throught the door. A woman open the door and she was... beautiful!" Hi. I'm Mirajane. Call me Mira-san for short!" the lady smiled at her."Mira-san? You didn't tell me you were working here!" "Surprise, surprise!" Mirajane winked at her."You guys are so mean! You never told me guys you work here!" Lucy pouted. "Gomenasai! Anyway most of the people who attend Fairy Tail High are working here!" Lucy glared daggers at her best friend when she heard that.

Mira quickly introduced most of the staff that were present or the people who were working there. She had met Gray(stripper),Juvia(stalker),Cana(Drunk), Laxus(scary), Evergreen,Freed,Bixlow(Raijinshu team),Romeo(Nice),Wendy(KAWAII!) and many others. (too lazy! =P)

"Oh my! You haven't met the guy you were suppose to sing yet!Who is it,Master? " Mirajane said. "Don't worry!I am here,Mirajane. I was just checking the new girl. And man,is she fucking hot!" the man in the shadows said. He walked out of the shadows and Lucy almost fainted. He stretched out his hand and introduced himself.

"Whats up? The name is Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

How was that? Wanted to change my writing style a bit. Please tell me this story is longer! I have been trying to make it long! I bet you 100% you knew who it was in the shadows all along!

Anyway please READ then REVIEW! Bye minna. Till next time!(disappears in the dark shadows)


End file.
